Future Imperfect
by Alis world
Summary: First fan fic so please be gentle, Thanks for great reviews, I'm hoping these changes help with reading


Future Imperfect.  
  
Steve sighed it had been a long day, glancing at the clock it told him it was now three am. He was glad that his dad had stopped up and waited for him to get home. It had given him a chance to tell him what had happened both in the case and what had happened with Ellen, he doubted that it came as any surprise to his dad the same as it hadn't really done to him. The murder of the chairman of Davis engineering was big news considering the defence contracts that the firm had. Captain Newman had placed Steve and Cheryl in charge of the investigation, when the press had gotten hold of the fact he was in charge it came as no real surprise that Ellen suddenly choose that moment to return from Chicago, in fact he had almost expected it. Ellen had been offered the job at the same time as they had gotten engaged at first she had turned it down. But Steve knew that she had started to hanker after the job and after a couple months it was offered it again and had decided to take it. At first it wasn't to bad he had really missed her, but they spoke every day either he would phone her or she would him, his dad had complained about the phone bill but had really said nothing else about the situation. But as time gone on she phoned less and less and when he phoned he would either get the answer phone or she said she didn't have time to chat for long. In fact it three weeks since he had spoken to her until this case had arrived on his doorstep, then she had arrived with a male colleague. He knew he should have read the truth then but his mind was so preoccupied with the case that he had just pushed it to the back of his mind. Even when she had questioned him about the case, he shook his head as he finally settled down into bed, it had been obvious to everyone but him exactly what she was doing, pumping for any information on the case and hoping for an exclusive on the case. Which he admitted ruefully she had got and all he had got was well done from Captain Newman and the engagement ring back from Ellen. But he had to admit that it was no real surprise to him, warnings from Jessie and Amanda had prepared him for it a little bit and in all honesty he was relieved that it was all over. He knew it had upset his dad he knew that Mark was hoping that he was going to settle down at last. He reached up and switched off the light and settled down to sleep. What kind of crazy idea had made him think that the relationship would work in the first place. Hitting the pillow into position he gave a sigh and finally fell asleep.  
  
It ten o clock when he finally woke up. He showered and dressed and went upstairs expecting his father to be there, only to find a note telling him that he had got to go into the hospital unexpectedly and would be back in a couple of hours. Steve grunted when he read the message thinking that it was high time that the hospital learned to get along without his father a little. Not really wanting a big breakfast at this hour he contented himself with just a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice and settled at the table reading the morning paper that Mark had left on the kitchen table.   
  
A knocking at the door a few minutes later pulled him away from the paper and he went to answer it and was surprised to see two uniformed police officers at the door, he opened the door with a deep sense of foreboding. He recognised both officers,  
  
"Steve can we come in," One said sadly. "I'm afraid we have some bad news,".  
Dr Jessie Travis and Dr Amanda Livingston sat in the Doctors lounge barely hearing the words of sympathy that were being directed at them from different members of staff. Numbness had set in. Neither could believe what had happened.  
  
"A car crash," Jessie said numbly. "Of all the things a bloody stupid car crash,"  
  
"At least it was over quick Jess," Amanda said sadly. Fresh tears making tracks down her face. "He was killed instantly,"  
  
DR Rachel Warner had just finished her shift; she ran her fingers through her rich auburn hair and sighed. She only worked part time and had only been at the hospital a short time and so although sadden by the death of a man she genuinely liked she did have a bit more detachment than most of the rest of the staff. She had seen both doctors and nurses in quite corners crying over his loss and now as she passed the doctors lounge she found the two people in the hospital who were most likely to most affected by his loss and heard Jessie angry retort.  
  
"And that is supposed to make it better," He said.  
  
"No Jess," Amanda said. "At least he didn't suffer,"  
  
Rachel sighed, she knew that Amanda didn't have a problem getting away from the hospital but Jessie still having half his shift to finish couldn't get away yet. She sighed again knowing how much Steve Sloan could do with their support, walking into the room she shrugged off her coat.  
  
"Dr Travis," She said. Jessie looked up at her and saw the sympathy in her face, "If you want to go to Lt Sloan I'll cover the rest of your shift for you," Both Amanda and Jessie looked gratefully at her.  
  
"Thank you so much," Jessie said to her relief in his voice, as he turned to leave Rachel said.  
  
"Give my sympathy to him as well,"  
  
"We will," Amanda said. "And thank you," Rachel watched them go a comforting arm around each other.  
  
The funeral came and went and life at the hospital settled back down although Mark Sloan was gone the hospital wasn't and with a new administrator every one had to get use to new working methods. Although the new methods did have a similar style it wasn't until two weeks later that Rachel found out that Dr Jack Stewart who had took the job was taught by Mark. She realised that was why he had fit in well and the hospital had continued to run with very little problems. But problems were building else where she could see it every time Lt Sloan had come into the hospital, she had hoped that his friends would help him. But they had their own grief to deal with. Thankfully Amanda had come to terms far quicker than Jessie had but she had had to concentrate on her two sons grief and had to spend as much time with them as possible and Jack Stewart was helping to. Jessie at last seems to be coping well and after his initial anger had thrown his self into his work to the exclusion of every thing else. But what worried Rachel was Steve. Even before the funeral he seemed to withdraw from people wrapping his self up and shutting people out. She knew it wasn't a healthy way to deal with grief, she should know she had done much the same thing after her parents died and knew just how self-destructive that action was. He was also drinking, how exactly she knew that she wasn't sure just something in his manner. She still only worked part time so she had taken a second job singing in a bar to bring some extra cash. Maybe that was where in the insight came from watching people there with their problems made it so she could see similar problems in others. Sighing she pulled on her coat and made ready to leave the hospital knowing that she had only an hour before she was due start her stint at the club.  
  
Steve sat in his car unable to go back to the empty house. Driving past a club.  
  
"The nest," He said as he spotted the neon sign. "It's as good as anywhere else," He parked up his car and got out and entered.  
  
Rachel had seen him as soon as she got up on stage, all during the evening she had watched him slowly get more drunk, she felt sorry for him and wished he hadn't taken this self-destructive course. What the hell has it got do with you she told herself, but when she looked at him she could feel her heart bleed for him. She watched him for a while and noticed that Joe the barman was also concerned. When she had finished a song she signalled him over.  
  
"Do me a favour Joe," She said and pointed at where Steve who was obviously worst for drink. "Don't throw him out just put him in the back room and I'll take him home," He looked a bit dubious.  
  
"You know the guy?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah his father died recently and it's been tough on him,"  
  
"Okay," Joe sighed. "Just this once then,"  
  
"Thanks Joe,"  
  
It wasn't that long after that that the barman was forced to remove him, but thankfully Rachel had only a couple of more songs until she was finished for the evening. When she went into the back room she looked at the past out form in front her. How in the hell am I going to get him into his car? She thought, Joe coming in interrupted her.  
  
"I thought you might need a helping hand,"  
  
"Thanks ," She said gratefully. Between them they managed to get him into his car, she slipped in behind the driver's seat hoping that she wouldn't get stopped, as she wasn't insured to drive.  
  
"I hope you can manage the other end by yourself," Joe said with a smile.  
  
"So do I," She muttered as she drove off.  
  
Thankfully the drive to the beach house went of without a problem but she did jump slightly when ever a police car came by and she did begin to wonder if this had been such a good idea after all or if she would have been better taking him back to her place, On arriving she fished his keys out of his pocket and went down to the lower apartment in the house and tested a few keys until she found one that fit opening the door she then wedge it open and went back to the car and opened the passenger door and looked in defeat at the inert form. She tired to rouse him enough to wake him but had little luck. Suddenly she jump at the sound of a voice behind her,  
  
"What's going on here," Rachel turned and saw two police officers watching her, oh great she thought.  
  
"He got a little worst for ware," She said lightly pointing at Steve's unconscious form in the front passenger seat. One officer came forward and looked at him.  
  
"And who are you?" His partner asked.  
  
"I'm Dr Rachel Warner I work at community general;" She saw the suspicion fade from the officer's eyes. Looking again at Steve. "I don't suppose you could give me a hand in getting him in?"   
  
"Sure no problem," She sighed with relief as the two men got him out and into the house and also carried him into his bedroom and laid him on the bed.  
  
"This doesn't have to be mentioned at the station does it?" She asked warily.  
  
"No Doc," one said looking down with sadness at Steve.  
  
"Thanks," She said and saw them to the door. On her way back she heard a retching sound. "Oh no," and rushed upstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket out of a cupboard .She managed to get back on time. Afterwards she cleaned up what mess had been made. By the time she was finished he was fast asleep again, carefully she pulled off his shoes and pulled up the quilt around him. She hunted around in some cupboards and found a blanket and settled down on the couch and soon was asleep.  
  
He knew light had to be bright, but why it had quite this bright he wasn't sure, he groaned as he tired to sit up and rubbed his hand across his face. It was then he realised he was at home and wondered how on earth he got here. He winced again and knew he was going have to get something for this pounding headache that was forming. As he entered the living room he stopped short when he saw the figure lying on the couch. He recognised her from some where but at the moment his brain wouldn't co-operate by telling him where. What the hell happened last night? He suddenly was angry with his self for allowing himself to get in such a state. Looking in the mirror he suddenly found that he didn't like his self very much at the moment. His eyes turned again to the figure asleep on the couch, she was attractive, hair a rich shade of auburn, he wondered what colour eyes she had. It was then he remembered her. She was the doctor who had covered for Jessie on the day dad died. Suddenly two very lovely pair of blue eyes opened to look up at him, for a moment neither knew what to say.   
  
"How's the head?" She asked.  
  
"It's felt better," He replied a little wary as he did not know what her motives were, "I don't really remember very much," She smiled at him.  
  
"Part time doctoring doesn't really produce enough to live on, so I sing at a club," She looked at him. "You came in and to say the least you drank a bit in there. The barman was good enough to put you in the back room when you past out and I brought you home," She then told him about the drive back and not being insured and about when the two patrolmen. Steve couldn't help it he burst out in peal after peal of laughter when she told him how nervous she had been in case they had asked for her details. In the end she couldn't help but see the funny side to it as well and her own laughter joined his.   
  
"This isn't doing my headache any good;" He said when he finally got his laughter under control. But despite that he found his self feeling much better than he had done in weeks. He got her something to eat and then ordered her a taxi back. Before she left her face turned thoughtful.  
  
"This is my telephone number," She said. "If you want someone to talk to I'll listen;" She handed him the paper. "I listen a lot better than alcohol,"  
  
"Thank you," He said and meant it. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek, she got in the taxi and he closed the door and watched the taxi pull away.  
  
Later that day at the hospital as Rachel was working an afternoon shift, she was called down to the reception in ER, waiting on the counter was a dozen red roses, surprised she opened the card that had come with them all it said was thank you.  
  
"Looks like some one has got an admirer," Jessie Travers said as he passed. Rachel smiled and put the card in her top pocket.  
  
Over the next few weeks Steve often dropped in to see her at the club where she worked and when she wasn't working they would talk, she learned a lot more about Mark and she found herself regretting that she couldn't have known the man better, she also got to know Steve better to. Even the most unobservant knew that something was going on between them. Rachel was on the receiving end of the cold shoulder from many female staff members despite her protests that their was nothing going on and that they were just friends. Only she was trying to convince herself of that fact as well, but she already knew that she had fallen in love with him.  
  
Steve was starting his own campaign; he hated the fact that she sang in that seedy club. So he started on Jack to try and get her a full time job at the hospital.  
  
"Steve as soon as one comes up believe me she has it," He finally gave in. Steve felt a whole lot happier. It was another couple of weeks before Jack could make good on his promise to Steve, though the fact was he would have offered it to her anyway. Rachel had guessed that Steve may be partly behind the job offer but Jack had told straight that if she weren't capable of doing the job he wouldn't have offered her it any way no matter what Steve had said. That evening Steve took her out to celebrate.  
  
"You know," She said. "I should really tell you of for interfering; " Steve grinned not in the least bit repentant.  
  
"Strange I don't feel in the least bit guilty about it," She smiled. She was glad to be out of the place.  
  
Steve walked her back to her apartment as she put the key in the lock.  
  
"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" An intense look flashed across his face and he nodded. She opened the door and entered Steve closely followed, before she could turn to go into the kitchen Steve had grabbed hold of her and pulled her against him. Before she could protest his lips had covered hers, her arms which had been up to push him away suddenly wound their way around him, she moaned as his kiss became more possessive. His hands reached up and pushed off her coat, he then lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
When Steve woke next morning his arm was still draped around her, he looked down at her still sleeping face and smiled, he felt a pang as he wished his father could have known her, he lightly ran his fingers down her arm. Her eyes opened and looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Morning," He said gently and bent his head down and kissed her she turned into his arms, "No regrets ?" She shook her head.  
  
"No!" She said softly.  
  
"Good," He kissed her again this time stoking up her passion as well as his own.  
  
Rachel was working in the ER, she was on late turn and knew that Steve would be here to pick her up soon, she was just finishing her reports. It had been a tough day, Several gunshot victims had come in and she knew that there had been more that had been taken to other hospitals, she hadn't had the time to find out what had been happening. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her shoulders.  
  
"Nearly finished?" She relaxed back into Steve's arms.  
  
"Yeah," She said with tired smile. Steve noted how tired she looked.  
  
"We'll go back to the beach house and just chill out tonight, how's that sound?"  
  
"Heavenly," She sighed. Standing up she gave him a quick kiss; "I'll get my things and meet you in ER in a few minutes,"  
  
Steve had gone into ER and waited, He had only been there for a short while when suddenly the sound of gunshots reached his ears. Pulling his own gun he ran towards the sound, rounding the corner. The gunman had his back to him,  
  
"LADPD drop the weapon," The man turned to face him Steve recognised the man as the one cctv pictures of a man they wanted in connection with earlier shootings. The man sneered and fired a couple of shots at him, they easily missed him and he opened fire on him, his shots threw him back and the gun skirted away, Steve carefully moved forward to check him, bending down he checked for a pulse and didn't find one. He put away his own gun and glanced back up the corridor.  
  
"Oh god no!" Lying on the floor not far from where he had stood Rachel lay; quickly he went to her side and could clearly see the blood already making a large puddle beneath her. He pulled her into his arms, blood trickled from her mouth down the side of her face, she looked up at him and her hand came up and touched his cheek,  
  
"I'm sorry," She gasped, she knew that she was dying, she wasn't frightened of it, but she hated to leave Steve like this. "I love you;" His fingers stroked the side of her face.  
  
"I love you to;" it came out as a sob. She smiled at him, then the hand that had been on his cheek fell back to the floor and her eyes dimmed and with one last breath she died. Steve cried out a cry of loss and held her body to him. Dimly he heard some trying to talk to him and calling him, but eyes closed he tried to ignore them.   
  
"Steve!" The voice was more urgent and he felt a hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking him. "Steve !"  
  
He realised that this person wasn't going away and when he opened his eyes he was surprised that he was back home in bed and the sun was streaming in through his bedroom windows.  
  
"Steve !" The voice said again. "Son you where having a bad dream," Steve came alert when he suddenly realised just whose voice he could hear.  
  
"Dad?" Mark watched his son regain his bearings, he looked at his dad eyes wide and it took a while for Steve to realise that what had just happened was all a dream.  
  
"You alright now?" He asked concerned his hand still on his son's shoulders. Mark had heard Steve call out a few times in the night, but by the time he had reached his sons room he was back in normal sleep so he had left him, he was now beginning to doubt that he had done right. "It must have been one hell of a nightmare,"  
  
"It was and wasn't," Steve said rubbing his hands across his eyes.  
  
"Want to talk about it ?" Mark asked. Steve nodded and told his father what had happened in the dream. After Steve showered and went upstairs and entered the main living area. As he did he heard the phone ring and his dads voice.  
  
"No Jess," He heard. "They'll just have to manage it themselves, I'm staying here with Steve to day," and He hung up the phone just as Steve entered. "One of these days they'll get me some help," Steve shuddered remembering his own feelings in his dream. Mark saw it. "You okay son?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, fine,"  
Three weeks later:  
  
Steve looked sourly at his friend and business partner Dr Jessie Travis.  
  
"Well its true," Amanda grinned at him. Again Steve shook his head. They had been trying to get more information about the dream from him and he refused to say anything to them about it. He admitted that it had shook him when he heard about the major pile up on the freeway, but Mark just brushed it off as coincidence and so had he eventually.  
  
"I've got to get back to work," He said standing and making his way to the door.  
  
"Oh come Steve!" Jessie pleaded putting on his most innocent look. Steve turned back to face him in the doorway.  
  
"Jessie you're treading on thin ice," Steve warned.  
  
"Don't I always," He said with a grin. Steve shook his head and turned to leave, but as he turned he collided with someone just coming into the room, knocking the papers they were carrying into the air as well as the person to the floor,  
  
"Sorry !" He said quickly and bent down to help them pick up all the papers.  
  
"Its okay," A woman's voice answered. "I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going either,"  
  
Mark who was just coming along the corridor laughed as he saw the scene.  
  
"Honestly Steve," He said with laughter in his voice. "If you want to introduced to a new member of staff you just after say," Steve glanced sourly at his father then turned back to the woman who just finished picking up the last wayward piece of paper, Steve offered his hand to help her up.   
  
"Thanks," She said taking his hand. Steve helped her up it was only then he got to look at the new doctor, shock held him to the spot, her hair was a deep rich auburn and a pair of bright blue eyes looked at him form under her fringe.  
  
"Steve this is DR Rachel Warner," His father said. "Rachel this Lt Steve Sloan my son,"  
  
"Hi," She said.  
  
"Hi," He replied not really sure what to say to her. Mark looked at his son and noted the way he looked at her, as did Amanda and Jessie. Steve watched her carry on her way.   
  
"Steve, is everything okay?" Mark asked concerned.  
  
"That's her," His voice held a kind wonder. Mark looked after the retreating woman.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes it's even the same name,"  
  
  
Mark now began to wonder exactly what the future would bring, but he felt they had been delivered a warning of might happen. He decided at that point telling Amanda and Jessie what had happened in that dream of Steve's might not be a bad idea, so many things had come true to dismiss it all together. And he thought slyly take the time to get to know the girl, he could always hope.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
